


Fun. X-men style

by dttwins



Series: Quicksilver/Banshee [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Gags, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, metal dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just porn really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun. X-men style

Charles could 't move, pinned to his own chair by metal. He couldn't even talk! Mouth stretched around the metal gag. And his telepathy wasn't working on Erik when he wore his helmet. He was staring angrily at the man responsible and all he got in return was a mischievous naughty smirk. And bam, all his clothes torn away by small metal hooks. Charles eyes widened and he would have yelped if the gag didn't prevent it. This was not going how he imagined.  
And then the chair changed again, a thick metal dildo forming exactly against his pucker. Charles tried to move away from intrusion, but he couldn't move at all and could only squirm as the cold metal breached him. It was pure torture, the object moved inside so, so slowly. Charles knew logically it was so that he will not be hurt, but he was already panting harshly and his dick was leaking and this slow progress was killing him. Eventually the dildo stopped growing and it was so maddening. It just sat there, no movement, no friction. Nothing. Charles couldn't stand it a second longer. He whined loudly, begging Erik for more. And Magneto finally obliged, starting a small vibration, that grew and soon Charles was shaking uncontrollably, pants and whines and muffled groans escaping his mouth. When Erik added thrusting to the mix, it was all it took to finally bring Charles to an explosive orgasm. The dildo melted back to the chair and restrains left him, even the gag was removed, but Charles couldn't move even if he wanted, panting hard. Erik came closer and petted him and Charles moved closer like a cat. It was the first time Erik touched him for the whole evening, so he was going to enjoy every second of it. But while Charles achieved his first orgasm, Erik was hard, leaking and ready for round two.   
Erik didn't even have to use his powers, he just lifted Charles and deposited him on the table. Magneto didn't even take his clothe off, he just freed himself, used some lube and pushed right in. Charles was stretched so much already that Erik easily slid in and started a brutal rhythm straight up. Sensitive after his orgasm, Charles really couldn't stop his loud cries and moans. Erik was on edge for a long time and it didn't take him long to come. After couple of deep breath he slid out and turned Charles on his back, bending down and sucking him to the base. Charles barely had a voice anymore, but it didn't stop his cries and curses as he came for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely subscribers! Few but faithful! I had a depression and I still have it, so no promises:) BUT today I made myself write a lot of fanfics, and finish started series and started work, so there you go! One of the many! Enjoy!


End file.
